maxie special gift
by sassymax
Summary: my take on what happened when maxie got her heart transplant. its my 1st fanfiction and i would riley like it if you review now the story is done i want to thank the people who reviewed and i hope they keep comming i aslo want to thank those who helped.
1. the last of the normal days chapter1

**note** this is my take of what happened during the heart transplant storyline im not in any was connected with abc or gh I just started watching gh about 3 years ago character ages are different along with a bit of other things

"I can't believe were going to finely be a real family, me, you, your mom and my uncle Mac" said 15 year old Robin Scorpio

"Ya like a fairy tale" shrieked 4 ½ Mariah Maximillian Jones who preferred to be called Maxie.

Robin's parents died in a boat accident when she was 12 and Robin was sent to live with her uncle Mac. One year latter Mac fell in love with a lady named Felicia Jones who had a 2 year old daughter. The 2 lovers dated for 2 ½ years and the children epically young Maxie dreamed of the day her mother and Mac would get married. Now in one week that dream would come true.

"Girls suppers' ready "shouted Mac

"Ok daddy, were coming" said Maxie. She knew Mac was not her real father but had gotten used to him being around and even started calling him dad or daddy.

Just as everyone began to eat, the door bell rang.

" Ill get it" exclaimed robin as she practically jumped out of her seat, spilling her milk all over the floor.

"Oh sorry "robin added.

"Its ok, I got it you just get the door "answered Mac as robin ran to the door.

"Robin who is it?" asked Felicia.

"its just us" said bobbie

"B.J couldent wait to spend the night so we brught her early if that's okay?" added bobbies husbent tony jones .

"of course its okay besides your family and is alwas welcome here, would you like to stay for supper?" asked mac

"No thanks lucas wants to go to the arcade and I have to go to work" answred bobbie

"Okay , maxie come say hi before they leave " said Felicia

"Hi everybody, uncle tony can lucas stay too?" asked little maxie

"me go play at arcade" excalmed 5 year old lucas jones as he and his parents walked to their car.

" ok , mommy im done can we go play?" asked maxie as she and B.J ran up the steeps.


	2. the problem begans chapter 2

Maxie had blue eyes and her shoulder length blond was tied back in a pony tail swayed from side to side as she climes the stairs. B.J on the other hand had medium length hazel brown hair the same color as her eyes and it was flying in all directions.

At 8:30 Mac heard crying and went up to check on the girls. When Mac darted into maxis room he saw B.J picking up barbies that were covered in puke while robin held a very pale Maxie in her arms.

'There's ick all over my babies '" sighed B.J

"Daddy I…I don't feel… well" said a still crying Maxie.

"Maxie, b.j and I were playing with B.Js barbies, Maxie said she didn't feel well than she vomited and started to cry . she almost fainted but I caught her in time." Explained Robin.

"Its ok ill take her, you help B.J clean the Barbies' okay" sighed Mac

"Daddy I didn't mean to … get sick on the barbies'" cried Maxie she was scared B.J was mad at her for getting sick on the barbies' .

" oh sweet heart that's all right B.J knows it wasn't your fault, im going to your mommy and she will take you to the hospital, ill be there later "said Mac

Once Mac found Felicia he explained to her what happened and Felicia drove her daughter to the hospital as fast as possible.

By this time Maxie looked so pale and weak , she lost a lot of fluid . Felicia feared if she waited till morning she was sure to lose her only child.

Once at the hospital Maxie was examined immediately.

"It's just a flue, it will pass" said the nurse who examined Maxie

That nurse couldn't have been more wrong, on the way out the door Maxie almost fainted again when Felicia was explaining what had just happened to the nurse, Bobbie walked by. 

" what's wrong " asked Bobbie

"maxie was sick so I brought her here and this nurse said it was a flue that it would pass but on our way out she almost fainted" exclaimed a very angry Felicia


	3. frisco returns chapter 3

Soon Tony was informed of what had happened. He had Maxie admitted .he and the other doctors ran plenty of test and x-rays. Tony soon discovered that among other things his niece had Kawasaki (cow-a-sic-ie) disease, a poorly mistaken, non contagious illness that affects the mucous membranes, lymph nodes, blood vessel walls and the heart.

It was concluded that Maxie needed a heart transplant fast but couldn't get one because Maxie had also contracted namoneia.

Thinking Maxie was dieing, Mac left town in search of Maxie's biological father. Finally Mac found Frisco and brought him back to be with his young daughter. By this time the namoneia was nearly cleared and Maxie was in dire need of a transplant however the odds of finding a match in time were slim to none.

"Mac your home, I was starting to wonder if you'd ever come back!" exclaimed Felicia as she trapped Mac in a bear hug

"I'm not alone" was all Mac had to say.

"How is she?" asked Frisco Jones as ha stepped into his ailing daughters hospital room

"Oh Frisco … … … you're here………Maxie will be so happy your both here … … …all the technology and medical brains in the world may not be able to save her" cried Felicia as she gave Frisco a quick hug and went back to sit near Maxie.

At the sound of her 3 parents' voices, Maxie opened her eyes just a little bit and the first person she saw was Frisco.

"Hi baby" said Frisco in a very soft voice.

"I love you daddy" whispered Maxie in a very tired voice as she gazed up at a man she hadn't seen in at least 2 years.

"We all do … … … I have to go check on robin and bring her to school but ill be back "added Mac

"Daddy………do you promises………you'll be back?" asked Maxie

"Of course I do "answered Mac and with that he kissed 1st Maxie's forehead then Felicia and with that he left the room.


	4. all the gifts chapter 4

**Mac picked up robin, B.J and Lucas. He was about to drive them to school but they wanted to see maxie. Mac took them to the hospital. **

**"hey there" said robin as she gave her soon to be step cousin a hug. **

**"how you feel?" asked lucas as he embraced maxie . **

**"bad" moaned maxie. **

**"you sure look like you feel bad, I got you this doll" said robin as she handed maxie a beautiful blue eyed blond haired porcelain doll. **

**"wow … its … pretty" answered Maxie **

**"ya and it looks just like you, I bet you like all the attention you get from all the doctors and nurses"****assumed B.J **

**" ha that's what you think I know this place is boring" joked lucas **

**"no its ok but the food is yucky" said maxie with a bit of joy in her voice . **

**Felicia looked at Maxie and the kids. She loved her daughter more than anything in the hole world. She couldn't even imagine life with out maxie. **

**" hay max guess what guess what' exclaimed B.J as she tried to cheer up her family. **

**"what" maxie managed to say **

**"I got 1st place in my ballet performance and my class is going on a trip to day" B.J happily answered. **

**Maxie gave a thumbs up because she couldn't speak any more. Her eyes were beginning to close and she was fighting back sleep so she could be with her family. The young child knew what was happening and wanted to spend as time as possible with her family. **

**"kids, Maxie needs her rest and you 3 need to be at school' said Tony as he entered his nieces hospital room. **

**"ok but, daddy can I come back later? Oh Maxie I … I got you this" said lucas as he handed maxie a birthday mask "see its birthday is October 31 , just like yours!" he added **

**" oh thank … you I … I love it" said maxie maxie who was now very tired. **

**"bye max I wish you get better so we can play together again, I cant do magic and make you a real heart so I got you this locket" said B.J as she handed maxie a beautiful silver heart shaped locket on a gold chain. Inside were two photos , one of B.J and maxie on her last birthday and the other of maxie , robin, B.J and lucas sharing ice cream on the docks. **

**'thank you … its so pretty … I love it too, tell me all about your trip ok" answered maxie **


	5. the bad and good news chapter 5

"Come kids its time to go:" said Mac.

"Daddy please come back … I love you" whispered Maxie.

"I love you too but, im not leaving" said Frisco he was beginning to think his daughter was more tired than she seamed.

"Ya I no but I meant my other daddy" answered Maxie.

"Aren't you lucky you get two daddies you bet ill be back because I love you, okay sweetie!" answered Mac as he kissed Maxie on the forehead then he kissed his wife to be. Then he and the kids left the hospital.

Before long Mac was back and sitting near Maxie's bed side. Frisco had gone back to his hotel room to freshen up, he going to come back later but Mac and Felicia would not leave Maxie's bed side.

One hour later the buss B.J. and her class were on, got hit by a drunk driver. She and six other children were badly wounded. They were rushed to the hospital.

After a fight with his wife;Bobbie, Tony saw his daughter come out on a near by exam room. He automatically knew she was brain dead.

"OH MY GOD, what happened?" asked Dr. Tony

"Dr. Jones im so sorry but, the buss your daughter and her classmates were on was struck by a drunken transport driver, again im so very sorry!!" said the doctor who was pushing B.J.s hospital bed.

When struck with the news of his 6 year olds injuries, Tony paged his wife and informed her about B.J.s condition.

"The buss … … the buss was … was hit by a drunk driver … B.J was rendered ... brain dead and … and now im … im running test to … to see if … she's a match for … for her cousin." Explained Tony through his sobs.

"NO! B.J is alive do you hear me she's ALIVE! What you're suggesting would kill her!" Yelled Bobbie.

"B.J will never take another normal breath … if the tissue and blood match then… then Maxie may have a chance at a normal or … or almost normal life, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" asked a still sobbing Tony.

Bobbie soon agreed and they discovered that B.J was a perfect match. Felicia, Frisco and

Mac were informed about B.J. s accident and her being a perfect match for Maxie.

After a lot of consideration, Bobbie and Tony decided they would donate B.J.s heart to her little cousin, who was getting worst by the moment.


	6. the end

**

* * *

before I start the next chapter I would like to thank the people who have reviewed and those who have helped my to write this chapter**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maxie was prepped for surgery which took two and a half hours. The  
operation went as planned

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Before the surgery: **

Felicia, Mac and Frisco crowd around the young girls bed.

"Good news, Felicia a match has been found and if it's ok with you we would like to prepped Maxie for surgery" said a tall doctor in a white uniform.

"That would be wonderful" said Felicia as she stroked her sleeping daughters golden locks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now it 3 hours later, the surgery was over and Maxie was beginning to wake up.

Her eyes slowly opened and all she could see were the faces of her loved ones hovering over her. Everywhere she looked there was a person with tears in their eyes. First Maxie focused on her mother, then Mac, but when her small eyes darted around in search of her father, he was missing.

Before the young child had a chance to ask for him, Lucas said "Hi Maxie ... we... we missed you."

"Hi, baby, I love you ... how are you feeling?" Her mother's words were spoken in a tear choked voice.

"H... hi I ... I feel fine, what ... happened... where's dad and B.J?" asked Maxie.

"Well they found a donor heart and Frisco is at home," said robin as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Do I know the person? Where is B.J? Why is everyone crying?" asked a very tired and confused Maxie.

"Well, eh, ya you do know the little girl and everyone is crying because there glad your okay and alive." said Mac, who was crying harder then he ever cried before.

"Who is it? B.J back yet?" asked Maxie.

"Maxie, honey, the bus B.J was on got hit by a drunk driver … She was hurt very bad we couldn't save her," was all Bobbie could say her were red and swollen from all the crying.

**Bobbie added, "But your cousin will always be with all of us, Maxie. Even though her spirit is in heaven, her heart is right here with you. It's a lot to understand right now but B.J. gave you a very special gift."**

Maxie looked at them with confused eyes. Tony leaned down and kissed her forehead. He loved his niece but B.J was his daughter, his only daughter.

Bobbie's words never faded from the little girl's memory, as she recovered and the months gave way to years. Felicia and Frisco got back together but he left town before there second daughter Georgie was born. Mac and Felicia finally married When Georgie was a few years and the five of them became one big happy family. Each day Maxie thanks her cousin for her special gift, a second chance at life. And she remembers she is not just living her own life, she lives for both herself and the one who saved her. She lives to honor B.J.

THE END


End file.
